Shattered Glass
by darling krash
Summary: Passages of fics I am working on or fics I haven't finished...please comment and tell me what you would want me to finish...or if you don't want me to finish anything...eh...comment anyway...thanks!
1. In the Arms of Danger

Okay...I know these passages probably don't make any sense but please try to see if you can catch on to it...tell me what you think...thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...crap...

Um...some really strong feelings were going on in my head when I wrote this. It was suppose to be sort of like a story like Ayame was a perfect school girl and Inuyasha was this baddass kid who got the worst of luck. He decides that he has had enough of Ayame's innocence and drags her into a dark alley at night...I don't mean to offend anyone...

He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground, rage blackened his soul and set a negative aura ablaze. Ayame fell to the dirty concrete. She did not get up right away, but stayed in order not to aggravate him. Her eyes were screwed shut as she listened to him rant and rave with stress and pain.

"Godammit! Why the hell do things have to be on me! Dad beat me! Mom's a drunken whore! My brother betrayed me!" He yelled and paced, then he turned and jabbed a finger in the air at Ayame whom lay helplessly on the ground. "And now you! You are the bitch who think she's so much better than everyone else! Well I'm just here to tell you that you are nothing!" He hissed at her. Suddenly he grabbed at his sleeves and rolled them up vigorously and displayed jagged scars upon his wrists and up his arms. "Look!" He yelled at her, "Look!" Reluctantly, she turned around and saw. "This is what happens when you're in my state!" She lay there in aw and was overcomed by a strange instinct. Time froze over as she got up and held one of his arms. She traced a soft finger over one scar that lead from his wrist up to his elbow.

"Inuyasha, why?" She said with tears in her eyes, "This isn't the only path."

Inuyasha stood there for a while, frozen with a strange calming emotion as she held his hand. But the silence grew odd and he tore his hand from her feather grip and got in her face. "I don't want your sympathy! I want recognition!" He grabbed her by the side if her arms and dug his nails into her flesh, taking advantage of her small stature. She screamed in pain and terror as his nails pierced her skin, making blood seep onto his fingers. He stared daggers at her but she hung her head and cried, too afraid to fight back. Inuyasha's blood ran hot at her screams, now she was suffering, and he wasn't alone. Almost as he reached his peak of interest, did Ayame open her eyes and look straight into his. His climax was broken and a rushing feel of guilt spilt upon his wretched heart. His grip grew slightly softer and Ayame leapt forward onto his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Suddenly, he was compelled to hold her, and he did. He was hurting her, harassing her, and she leapt into his arms. In the arms of danger, she found comfort…


	2. My Love's Blood Upon My Hands

Haha! Here's a little taste of what might come up in one of my stories that I'm working on...hee...Ayame has fallen for Inuyasha and Naraku is on to them...just a little passage of devistation...there'ssome after this but do you really think I would put that? By the way...has my writing style gotten better? I really hope so! I also hope that this part brings tears to your eyes. Inspiration came from an AMV to Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park...it was...a great AMV...woot.

"No, don't transform me, NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Inuyasha screamed.

Suddenly, his aura pulsed and settled. His eyes gradually turned to a crimson red and his pupils green. His fangs lengthened and overlapped his lower lip. He was turning into the demon that lied within.

"W-what's happening to him? What's going on!" Ayame asked frantically.

"He's turning into a demon! Naraku is turning him into his demon form!" Kagome cried.

"What? Why!"

Miroku turned to Ayame suddenly and looked her in the eye. "Naraku is going after you through Inuyasha, to hurt Inuyasha by hurting you."

"NO!" Ayame screamed. She didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha tossed his head back, forth, and sideways and began snarling. He hunched over and flexed his claws, roaring gruesomely. His hair swirled crazily in his aura. He was going mad. Suddenly, he tossed his head back as white flashed through his eyes. He seemed to be having convulsions as he twitched into a crouch and hurled himself at Ayame. She was thrown to the floor, her legs beneath his chest. She scurried out from under him, but he grabbed at her ankles, sliding her towards him, an evil smile curled on his face. She was just in killing range when suddenly he jolted backwards and fell on his back, having convulsions again. This time they were worse, his chest leapt in the air as his heels dug into the ground. He grunted in pain as he shook on the floor.

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked nervously and crawled toward him.

"No! Don't Ayame! He can't be helped!" Kagome screamed at her.

Ayame paid her no attention. How was she supposed to watch the man she loved shake on the ground in pain and agony as someone tortured him? She neared him and softly put her and on his chest. The human in him was trying to break free, and Ayame's touch helped him for a split second. He began speaking strangely, muttering words she couldn't understand, then suddenly, he screamed them aloud.

"GET AWAY!" Before he could even spit out the last syllable, he was taken over by his own demonic aura and leapt at her. She screamed and raked at the floor to get back up on her feet, but he leapt on her and began ripping into her back. He stumbled back, for his human side took over for a second and released Ayame whom was shaking on the ground, her back slashed and bloody. She stared at him as he grabbed at his head and tossed himself around. He ran at Ayame again, but slammed himself into a wall. He screamed in rage as he ran at her again, this time she was able to get up, but he swiped a claw, catching her arm. She stumbled backward, trying her best not to fall down. He struck at her again and she stalled, but in that moment that she did, he rammed a fist into her stomach, making her crouch and fall into his arms. She leaned against him as he fought the urge to hurt her more.

"No! No! STOP IT!" He cried rabidly. He flailed his claws around, his head tossing sideways as he roared. 'NARAKU YOU BASTARD!' He screamed inside his mind. Far in the distance, the evil demon heard this and smirked.

"Have it your way, Inuyasha. Kill her quickly." His fingers reached toward Kanna's mirror and he lightly pushed on the glass that reflected the image of the demon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's aura pulsed again and he was taken over by Naraku's curse. He gripped Ayame's arms and pierced her flesh, grinning down at her as she winced in pain. Somehow, she got the strength to lift her head to his. Doing so, she whispered her final words.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you." Slowly, her lips met his and she kissed him one last time before she lost all strength and fell into his slashing grasp. She slipped down his chest, her gaze somewhere far as he roared and gripped one of her shoulders, piercing his nails all the way through the muscle. With his other hand he stabbed his claws into her stomach.

"Ayame!" Sango screamed and shook as she watched her friend being slaughtered. Shippo hid his face in Kagome's neck and sobbed horridly, unable to watch such a gruesome act.

Inuyasha tore his claws from Ayame stomach and let her body fall to the floor. No cry came from her, no whine, and no wince. She died silently.

Naraku smiled for the glass of the mirror cracked and Inuyasha's image returned to his half demon state. Through the cracks of glass, trickled Ayame's blood.

Inuyasha stood there, still that crazed look in his eye as he snarled and raved. But as soon as the glass broke, his aura pulsed. His eyes that once glistened red, returned to their soft amber, his claws retracted, and his fangs shrunk back to their normal size. He stood their, eyes wide and oblivious to what happened until…he looked down at Ayame's blood drenched body. She lied there, still with death. Inuyasha looked at his claws. The stench of her blood seeped into his flesh. "What have I-?" He stammered. Everything seemed to be whisked away from him in that moment for he fell to his knees, eyes wide with an unimaginable sadness. He slowly moved a claw to brush away a lock of red hair from Ayame's flushed face. "She's…dead…" Tears built in his eyes and he screamed up to the sky. He screamed till his voice was gone and all that was left was tears the spilled down his cheeks like a thousand rivers. He reached for her body and held her close. "Don't leave me here…I can't live without you…"

The group just stared at him. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All tried to imagine the pain that he was going through. Yet, no one could match it.

"Why, my dear Ayame, why has our destiny turned to fate?"

Of all the moments I have loved you,

They cannot add up to the sadness in my heart,

How could have I been so weak?

To fall so ignorantly to his grasp?

Forgive me my love,

I have fallen you…

Our love hath turned to hate

Our destiny turned to fate…

Sometimes I put a little poetry at the bottom...oh well...I hope you liked it!


	3. Lost in Between: Love or Honor

I was watching The Female Wolf Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise when I wrote this. I really wanted to make a detailed writing of the episode, but put my own spin on it...It was suppose to be that Ayame meets Koga, then Inuyasha, then finds both of them and must choose...never got around to finishing it...

Ayame's POV

I was clutching my shobu flower tightly as I ran clumsily through the dense forest. Too frightened to notice, a log lie in the path I was running and I tripped on it. Warm tears flooded into the fresh cuts and scrapes upon my cheeks. With still a bit of will to live left in me, I opened my eyes to see a hollow tree rooted like a knot a yard away. I did my best to climb in it and hide from the enemy that lurk in the sky above. Two of them I remember. Two round bodied birds of paradise glided low above the tree tops. One twitch and that was it. I stopped moving, even breathing. All I could hear was my heart beating in my ears. Suddenly, a small tingle in my nose was setting me up for the worst. Achoo! A single sneeze and the ugly demons dove in the direction the sound had come from. I wrapped my fingers tight around the stem of the Iris, crouching like the child I was, ready to die. I waited for the final blow from claws or wings, but none came at the expected time. Wondering what might have delayed the reaction, I cracked open an eye. Just as a fairytale princess my have her knight in shining armor, I saw a brown wolf demon leap into the air and attack one of my hunters. I marveled at his strength and speed. Never had I seen a wolf so skilled. I thought he might be a warrior, but no, he was dressed much to well to be one. He wore a long cuff of fur on his right arm, signaling his authority as the alpha of his tribe. I knew this because I had two white cuffs to show that I was heir to my throne. He leapt higher in the air and cut straight through the wing of one of the birds with a single fist and dropped silently to the ground. His back was turned to me. I knew he sensed me. He turned around and walked in my direction. Cool, crystal blue eyes glimmered at me as his raven black hair danced in the wind. He outstretched his hand to me.

"Come out, you are safe now." Came his deep calming voice. I took his hand and he took me into his arms. He was well toned and tanned. A fit leader of his tribe. He offered to take me home and I accepted. He put me on his back as he walked quietly through the forest. The soft pitter patter of a light rain against the leafs and trees in the forest comforted me more. I had been lost among these woods when I had stumbled upon enemy territory. I had no clue where to go when I was in trouble, then at the last minute, I was saved. I parted my lips and forced out a timid 'thank you'. His acceptation was warm and comforting. He knew who I was and asked me about when I was going to train in the Northern Mountains. Grandfather had said it would be soon, and I replied with that. I also explained to him that my tribe and others had been quarreling a lot and I would have to become an honorable bride so I could be married off to a leader and create peace between the clans. Then, he gave me a promise I would hold in my heart forever.

"Don't worry, when you have finished your training, I will make you my wife."

I smiled to myself and took a nap upon his shoulder, dreaming of this promise.

This memory still remained vivid in Ayame's mind. She was older now and training in the Northern Mountains. She was about the age of a twelve year old in human years, but much older since she was a demon. Taking a break from her training, she ventured into a forest, remembering this promise of the brown wolf demon, Kouga.

"Don't worry, Kouga," she thought aloud. "I will be an honorable wolf demoness that you will be most proud to marry."

Slithering in a branch just above her head was a snake demon, ready to strike at any second. Just as she neared the place in its range, it lunged, but was suddenly killed by the strike of a claw.

Ayame gasped and fell to the ground on her rump. She looked over to see a red kimonoed hanyou that had a cold look about him. He flexed a claw and gave her a sharp look.

"Stop talking to yourself and start paying attention when you're out on your own. There are more demons than the ones your grampa throws at you."

"Thank you," Ayame said gratefully. She acted as if she didn't hear is sarcastic remark. The hanyou leapt back up into the tree branch he once was slumbering in.

"Whatever," was his reply.

Ayame stood up and stared at him. He paid her no mind until her next comment.

"Hey, you're a half demon!"

The hanyou's eyes shot open and he leapt down from the branch and right in front of her face. "What did you call me!" He growled, displaying his fangs.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Ayame submitted.

The hanyou grabbed her by the sides of her arms firmly and hissed. "Don't you ever say that again! I've had to here it all my life and I don't need it from someone like you!"

Ayame stared startled at him, innocent tears built up in her eyes and cascaded down her dirty cheeks. He looked at her differently now, hints of guilt in his eyes. His grip softened upon her arms until they fell back to his sides. "S-sorry, I just get a little upset when people say that."

"Its okay," the young red head replied. She wiped away her tears and looked up at him. "I hear people in my tribe talk about me all the time. They say that I'll be too weak to be a tribe leader."

"Do you believe them?"

"Sometimes…" She said doubtfully.

"Well, it didn't sound like it when you were walking through there." The hanyou replied, pointing a thumb where her trail was left behind.


	4. Sometimes We All Get Lost poem

I wrote this for a fiction I am working on...it's incomplete though...I might post it later...if I get it done...

Sometimes we all get lost,

In this life maze,

Can't find out way out,

The world covered in haze,

We've lost so many things

Along the way,

We cant find the peace within us,

To get through the day,

But you should know,

That I'm right here,

No, I won't go,

I'll stay with you dear,

Hold my hand,

Hold it tight,

But let go,

Of fear and fright,

We'll get through,

This I promise you,


	5. My Dear Friend

Eh...just something I did when I was depressed, but I added on to it. Basically, Ayame and Inuyasha have been friends forever, but Inuyasha gets hurt while Ayame is away on some tribal matters and she doesn't come right away and feels really shitty about it...whatever...I just like the romance at the end...just some more confetti to read.

Umm...by the way...I always forget to do this, but...I don't own Inuyasha. (Otherwise he wouldn't be with Kagome, but Ayame...ee)

The battlefield had been a gruesome place for Inuyasha just recently. He had not won his last fight and he was damaged terribly. I quickly walked into the treating hut, but stopped at the sight of my best friend wrapped in so many bandages. My eyes became clear and glassy as I tried to hold back my emotions. I was so scared for him. As soon as I entered, he turned his head to look at me with a tired expression.

"Finally you came," He said with a grin as he attempted to get up. I gave him a little nod and he smirked in return. I watched as he tried to get up. He rested his palms on the ground as he attempted to get into a crawling position, but just as he did, I could see his arms trembling with the weight of his body. Just as he was about to collapse, I ran to him and kneeled beneath him, sitting on my calves as I gripped him and held him to me, cradling his head to my chest. I began to cry, and he could hear it.

"Oh Inuyasha…" I whispered, so sorry I had waited so long to come and see him. I buried my nose in his hair and cried silent tears. I regretted being so late once again, for this very moment was so similar to the first time we met.

Inuyasha was just a young boy. He had finally graduated out of toddler stages and was five years old. He and his mother lived in a rather wealthy village. Inuyasha always tried to be apart of the children's plays, but it only ended in him being spat upon and cussed at. He could never understand why until his mother told him exactly what the loathful word that people would call him meant- Half breed. If it werent for that one day, the now grown hanyou woud probably have blood still left in his heart. Thinking back, I remember it clearly.

He came running toward a few boys all dressed in fine kimonos bouncing a ball. They seemed to be playing some sort of game, and I could see he was interested. He came over to them, a big eager look on his face, asking them if he could play. They frowned upon him and gave him dirty looks from under those ridiculous hats they wore. _No Halfbreed!_ They hissed,_ This is for humans only!_ Inuyasha gave a rather confused look, but remembering what his mom said, he returned back with a smile. _Well I'm half human. _He pointed this out, hoping it was enough. They boys broke out laughing, holding their stomachs and bending forward. _Stupid halfling! That's what makes you half!_ One boy spat upon the poor kid while the one holding custody of the ball bounced it off his head. _Ow! _He cried, _Stop it!_ Yet the boys smirked at one another and threw it at him again. Inuyasha tried to block it, but as soon as he brough his head up from a crouching position, it was thrown again only to hit him in the face, making him fall on his back. This released another brawl of hysteria as the boys laughed and spat on him some more. Running up to him, they began kicking his sides with their black, pointed shoes. _Get up you pathetic excuse for a being!_ They were snarling and the poor half demon was just crouched up in a ball on the ground, taking hits. _I hate your hair! It's so long!_ The big, dumb one said, beginning to pull on it.

I regret just standing and watching for such a long period of time. Even at such a young age, I knew exactly how this poor boy felt as he lie crouched on the ground, being abused. I could almost see the sorrow and anger building in his body with every blow. It didn't take long for me to hear the whimpering cries of submission.

Now, as being part of a wolf clan, hearing a whimper of submission is a retreat in which you release the trapped being from its punishment, but these boys were not letting up on the poor hanyou. Feeling a rush of anger myself, I did what my instincts told me to do and ran out of the sheltering bushes I had been hiding in and darted straight toward the scene.

"Hey!" I remember calling, "Leave him alone!" I recall the strange looks the boys gave me, trying to decipher what exactly I was.

"Are you a Halfling, too?" One boy smirked at me. That made me furious.

"No! But even if I was, I would be happier being one than being pathetic, weak, stupid, humans like you!" I growled with fists clenched in front of me.

"Ha! Stupid demon! Fighting for a worthless hanyou!" They began laughing again.

"Rrr! Shut up!" I hisses as I grabbed two razor sharp leaves from my pelt and threw them like my grandfather had instructed me towards the criminals. They quickly fled, seeing as they were in danger, though they didn't know I couldn't really kill with those weapons yet. But that was besides the point—Once the boys were gone, I turned around to see the hanyou kid still crouched on the ground, hands covering his eyes. I knelt by him and took his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face. "Its okay, those idiots are gone."

Slowly he cracked one eye, beholding a golden orb. He didn't say anything, but instead got up and dusted himself off after I helped him up. He seemed alarm as soon as he got up for his head turned from side to side as if he was looking for some strange monster. "Don't worry, I saved you." I gave him a big cheery smile and gently held his wrist again in reassurance, but he unwillingly jerked away.

"I didn't need you to save me." He huffed. My expression changed as quickly as his did.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, I don't need help from wimpy demon girls!" he snorted, though I could see tears in his eyes. For some strange reason, I came forward and hugged him. I gave him comfort only a friend could give, and even though I didn't even know him, we were friends…or rather…we would become friends. I knew he was hurting, and that was all I could do, and surprisingly, he accepted and I soon heard sniffles upon my shoulder.

Reflecting back upon that day, I held him tighter as I cried harder.

"Ayame-chan…" He was blushing. I could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I sobbed into his hair. I felt so horrible for waiting so long.

Hearing my words, he sat up, to look me in the face, his hands resting on my hips as I held him balanced by his elbows. "It's okay," He said to me with a soft look upon his face. "You're my best friend. I know even though you weren't here, you still were worried."

At his words I came to hug him again, glad he wasn't upset at me. "Also Ayame, I didn't just call you here to come see me because I was injured…" His voice began to trail off.

"Then what for?" I asked, relieved that he wasn't heated over my absence. I waited for his reply with a big grin until I saw the seriousness and reddening color within his complexion

"Well, I was wondering, Ayame, that once I complete the Shikon Jewel and once my enemies are defeated…as my closest…would you come live with me?"

With a wide smile, I replied. "Of course I would, Inuyasha! How could I pass up such on offer as to live with my best friend?" The happiness I thought he was feeling as much as I was, soon faded when his expression became serious again, as if I had let him down in that moment.

"Ayame…I don't want you to come live with me as a friend, but as a…" He didn't finish, but it was enough to make my heart pound.

"A-as a what?" I needed to make sure it wasn't all in my head.

"I've known you for a very long time, Ayame, and my feelings have grown increasingly stronger over the years…I found I've fallen in love with you. I don't want you just as my friend anymore…but as my mate…"

I stared at him with wide eyes. He was proposing to me…and it was beautiful for what I knew him as. I was so happy, for I knew I too had fallen in love with him, yet never had the guts to tell him. Hearing that made me overjoyed and I cried out my answer. "Yes, Inuyasha! Yes! I will! I love you, too! " I quickly leapt into his arms and felt him lean forward to capture my lips with his own. Out of such disaster, came something so beautiful.


End file.
